X
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (XY). Synopsis The leader of the Sky Trainers, Yvette, challenges Y. Y takes flight, knowing her past with Yvette and takes a step towards the future. X thinks what could be controlling the Sky Trainers, having Elec preparing to attack. Chapter Plot Seeing the Vivillon, X believes these Sky Trainers are their enemies, since Team Flare is after his Key Stone and will use anything to get to it. X doubts they can ever hide, but Cassius hopes they can just get through without any contact. Suddenly, the Sky Trainers have Vivillon attack the helicopter, knocking Cassius away. Cassius manages to get the helicopter back in the air, making X impressed these Sky Trainers managed to create a hurricane, due to their teamwork. Vivillon prepare for another attack, but a Sky Trainer comes to the glass and starts tapping it. Y stands up, for this is the Morse Code, as she learned that during her time at the Sky Trainer academy. Y puts her Sky Trainer suit on, for the opponent is challenging her for a battle. Y replies she has not much of a choice here, even if she is still depressed about what happened to her mother. Y takes flight, knowing if she stays inside the helicopter, they may get crushed. Trevor reports when Vaniville Town was destroyed, so was the Sky Trainer academy, while its students have gone missing. Y flies up and recognizes Yvette, the leader, who managed to control so many Vivillon. Yvette is glad Y recognizes her and reminds her at the time of the Sky Trainer academy. As she attended the Sky Trainer academy, Y learned not all Pokémon that can fly can participate in Sky Battles, plus trainers have to wear a special suit. Some techniques are forbidden, which Y was asked, by hear teacher, to read them aloud. Y went to read them, but her book was gone, but heard some noises. Since Y did not have the textbook, the teacher picked out a new student. Later, Yvette came to class, with two new Vivillon. Yvette replied her parents had traveled around the world and bring her new Vivillon, with different color patterns, due to different environment and climate. Yvette considered Y the same in that regard. However, Yvette started to mock Y's mother, Grace, for she is running in the dirt, while Yvette's parents fly in the sky. Yvette continued to mock Y as well, seeing her Fletchling, who can't even participate in Sky Battles. Yvette shows her the textbook Y had lost. Y went to pick it up, but Yvette dropped it to the ground, claiming it was "accidental". Y picked up the book and left the other girls, who thought Y must "be lucky she possesses Rhyhorn racing and Sky Trainer" skills. A boy came to the academy, asking Y's presence, for her mother is famous as a Rhyhorn racer. Since Y had left, the boy gave Yvette the letter to give to Y. However, Yvette crumpled the paper, making her and the other girls jealous of Y. In the present, Y gets gusted off, but promises to protect her friends. Yvette chases her, while Y thinks should Yvette fall, the other Vivillon will stop attacking, for they all are her own Pokémon she lent. Y's friends watch the battle from the helicopter. Trevor sees they can't do anything to assist Y, but X reminds him they can do something else. X tells they have to find "the eye", making Shauna terrified, as they need to defeat it. Yvette grabs Y, thinking she is quite unworthy, for not only does she have air leak in her Sky Trainer suit, but also has that same Fletchling, yet deserves so much credit. Yvette orders Y to stay off the skies and stay in the mud like her mother. Y, hearing this insult, becomes mad, warning Yvette she will regret saying that. Yvette is scared, while Y replies she always had a hard time, for she hated having lot of attention from students and teachers alike. Even speaking to her mother, Y only got the answer she should become a Rhyhorn racer. Y starts regretting she had blamed all the mistakes on Grace. Behind Y, however, Fletchy evolves into a Fletchinder. Y wishes to see her mother and apologize for the harsh words she told her. However, she thanks Yvette, for this battle had resolved her thoughts into continuing further. The helicopter turns left, as Shauna's Skitty found an Aegislash. X's Mega Manectric prepares for attack, as does Y's Fletchy. Fletchy uses Flame Charge, defeating Yvette's Vivillon, while Elec uses Discharge, defeating the Aegislash. Trevor, Tierno and Shauna are shocked Aegislash has controlled people, but this time 15 of them. Trevor fears Team Flare knew about Y's rivalry with Yvette and exploited it. However, he is more worried what happened to the rest of Vaniville residents. Aegislash is defeated, while Malva observes. Cassius shows they are close to Cyllage City, claiming X can find out what happened to his girlfriend's mom. X makes it crystal-clear Y was never and never will be her girlfriend. Cassius replies he was just joking, but X wishes he does not joke about it anymore. Y, however, flies across the sky with Fletchinder, who carries Yvette. Debuts Character Yvette Pokémon *Vivillon (Elegant, High Plains, Savanna, Poké Ball, Fancy Patterns) *Fletchinder (Y's) Gallery Category:X & Y manga volume 3 chapters